ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Season 1 (November 8, 2019) #''Junk in the Park'' - Minnie reminisces on the day she was offered a job to work as a lawyer, which may have been the best and worst day of her life. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is opening a new park that is filled with collection of junk, however he later realized that it is illegal to vandalize the park with junk. #''Going Nutty'' - Chip and Dale comes to the Ark Departments and causes problems to Lola Loud. Meanwhile, Race Bannon ends his longtime association with Dr. Benton Quest and sues for custody of Jonny and Hadji; Minnie, as always, takes the case. #''Gold Dust Beverage'' - During a night, George and Linda are going to have fun at a casino club. Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Tweety, Itchy and Scratchy are kidnapped by a group of country bears. #''Plastic Surgery'' - Bugs and Lola Bunny are forced to work as surgeons after an incident involving Mr. Pickles killing a doctor. Meanwhile, Rabbit runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of Heffalumps and Woozles. #''Animals in the Hood'' - Mickey, Bugs, Felix and Woody form a rap group together on a journey to become one-hit wonders. Meanwhile, TBD. #''A Piece of the Death'' - When Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble begin a mob business, Fred hires Minnie to make it legal, but when he's sent to court for both violating the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act and being believed to be the mob' leader, Minnie must defend him. Meanwhile, in order to win a belt with Sister, Lola Loud starts an Christian rock band. #''The Deep Chaos'' - A spirit of chaos named Discord offers Squidward a chance to learn how different life would be without chaos. Meanwhile, Knothead and Splinter have a playdate with the equally kooky Warner Siblings, and it might just spell disaster for everyone caught in the crossfire. #''Mouse Meets World'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Point to Point'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Hot Tub Trouble'' - Spike takes a nice warm bath, but Tom and Jerry wreck the water pipes in the basement, forcing Spike to call Goofy for help to fix the pipes. Meanwhile, the ATF surround Jellystone Park and charge Boo Boo Bear with eco-terrorism. The high profile case is assigned to Minnie who devotes herself to Boo Boo's defense. #''Nightmare in the Main Street'' - A horrifying monster has been spotted just outside of town, so Mickey, Bugs, Felix and Woody all set out to hunt for it. Meanwhile, Doggie Daddy has trouble trying to calm his son down after he eats way too many sweets. #''Operation: Spiritual'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Ren's Killing Me!'' - Ren becomes a Mr. Hyde-esque werewolf after mistakenly drinking a potion created by Sandy (confusing it with a beer can), after Mickey and Minnie convinced him to try and being more nicer to Stimpy. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water, where a shark eats it. Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. #''The Hunt for Plankton'' - Mr. Krabs is tricked by Kevin and Wendy into becoming juror in court (after one of their pranks caused SpongeBob to be hospitalized), but when Plankton using a false identity (who was arrested for drug traffic and trafficking counterfeit handbags) is the defendant in the trial where Mr. Krabs is the foreman, he is finally in a position to get rid of Plankton for good. However, Plankton gets the last laugh when he escapes from prison. Meanwhile, Klaus sets up a YouTube channel, chronicling the epic fails of people in the Ark Departments. #''Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal'' - Tired of much warm in the Ark Departaments, Sneezly and Breezly are going to a snowy area to stay. Meanwhile, after Bugs finally discovering that Cecil Turtle was cheating in their three meetings, Daffy encourages him to take this situation to the court with Minnie's help. #''Pet Peeve'' - The Brain has a new plan to conquer the world, but the Warner Siblings will have to be unknowing accomplices. However, as he and Pinky put their plan into motion, they also start bonding with their owners. #''The Wizard of F**k'' - In a parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Dude, Where's Uranus?'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Flip the Bird'' - Woody is constantly smitten by women, but vows to change his ways upon meeting a female woodpecker named Winnie. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie buy the pizza place they frequently visit after the owner retires. #''Operation: K.I.S.S.'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Screwy and Wanted'' - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to use a love potion to make Jimmy in love with her, but it backfires when Ignatz drinks it by mistake. #''Snowball: White and Fluffy'' - SpongeBob adopts a pet puppy, who results to be an evil monster trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, Doggie Daddy, Patrick, Jimmy, Heloise and Krazy are chosen to become the Idiot Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #''History with Bobo'' - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. #''Vacations at Miami Beach'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Swiper the Hunter'' - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs has a mid-life crisis when he realizes that he is old. #''I Pronounce You Husband and Pinky'' - Pinky and the Brain, posing as a gay couple, become President (Brain) and Vice President (Pinky) of G.L.A.D. (G'ay and '''L'esbian 'A'dvocates and 'D'efenders) in a new world domination plan. Meanwhile, Lola Loud masquerades as a robot for Stimpy in an attempt to obtain an embarrassing video tape of herself that is in Stimpy's possession. #Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel' - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to neighbor town Old Town to recording Mr. Pickles' doghouse and to prove once and for all that the Evil Dog from his stories is real, but gets more than he bargained for. #How to Turn a Yellow Idiot Into a Yellow Genius'' - Tired of SpongeBob's idiocy (mainly after he accidentally knocked Mr. Krabs into the Krusty Krab's fryer), Mickey, Minnie and Brian decide to use Sandy's new invention to make him intelligent. However, SpongeBob's newfound intelligence makes him leave the Ark Departaments and kick Mr. Krabs out of being manager of the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise try to show Ren that even adults can find enjoyment in children's media. #''Itchy the Musketeer'' - Using Sandy's new invention, Itchy travels to 14th century France, which he becomes a musketeer. Meanwhile, Plankton teams up with Mojo Jojo to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. #''Nice Bovine Badass Bird'' - Cow tries to giving Chicken the "best birthday gift ever" until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. Meanwhile, Pinky becomes a popular guru in India, which Brain tries to exploit in his latest plan. #''Heroes or What?'' - Lola Loud, using her superhero persona The Queen of Diamonds, leads an entire team of crime-fighters (Avenger League) with the goal of launching a superhero media franchise by finding a missing cat and claiming the $100 reward, only to have an stranger known as Darkwing Duck steal her thunder by being a hero too and becoming more popular. #''Puerca Pig Must Die'' - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Puerca Pig, mainly because Puerca is a psychopath who frecuently kills people. They later discover that the cartoon is one of Plankton's plans. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy, Klaus, Jimmy and Heloise unintentionally cause a 'battle of personas' between Daffy and Brian. #''Donald is Ducked!'' - Donald has been having a terrible week, and it ends with him taking a trip to the hospital after getting shot in the chest. As he slowly regains consciousness, the question remains: whodunit? Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Black and White Drunken!'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Revenge of the Pets'' - Gary and Pluto decide to a club for pets and left their owners anguished and pale. Meanwhile, Lola Loud learns about Heloise's crush on Jimmy and uses it to her advantage, forcing Heloise to find a secret to use against Lola Loud. #''A New Kind of Vehicle'' - The Doggies accidentally purchase a new car that results to be fake. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise accidentally destroy Mr. Krabs' first dollar, forcing them to go and drive to another city to find another dollar before Mr. Krabs discovers it. #''Going West'' - Woody tells the story about a relative of him in the 1800s, who saved a Old West town from the dastardly villain Dead Eye Plankton. #''Throw the Melons'' - In a comedy show, Yakko, Wakko and Dot come up to tell unneccesary jokes. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town'' - Brain and Rabbit host a talk show to replay the best of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Season 2 (August 24, 2020) #''Suck'em Up'' - In an effort to make a quick buck, Daffy creates his own vacuum cleaner and plans to sell different versions of it to the residents of town. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Federated Forces'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Cereal Brawl'' - Yakko, Wakko and Dot realize that they're out of their favorite cereal, so they race to the number one store that sells it. There's just one problem: there's only one box left and since the cereal is so popular, EVERYBODY wants it. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) This episode is a parody of Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. #''The Sex in a Rocket'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Digital Smoking'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Bullwinkle Goes to New York'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Dungeons and Dumbasses'' - SpongeBob, Patrick, Jimmy and Heloise play a game of Dungeons and Dragons together and, to put it lightly, it quickly gets out of hand. Meanwhile, tired of Donald and Daffy's fights, Mickey and Bugs decide to take them to management school. #''Luck for Doggies'' - When Auggie Doggie finds a four-leaf clover, life takes a turn for the better for him and Doggie Daddy. Brain finds out about their luck and plans to steal the clover so he can finally take over the world. #''Kung-Fu Ass'' - Goofy wants to learn kung-fu so he'll be able to defend himself from any kind of danger. Meanwhile, SpongeBob's friendship with old neighbor Rocko is making Patrick a tiny bit jealous. And to fix that problem, he tries to get rid of the wallaby #''Book of the Weirdness'' - When Heloise loses her book of weirdness, she and Jimmy use her new invention to scouring various dimensions to find it. Meanwhile, the Brain finds the book and tries to conquer the world with it. #''Interdimensional Slap-Out'' - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally messed to a interdimensional trouble, where they got catastrophic frequences. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Problem of the Anniversary Gift'' - Minnie tries to find a wedding anniversary gift for Mickey, but she have to deal with Heloise "helping" her. Meanwhile, Doggie Daddy rents Auggie Doggie to Swiper in order to give him a good influence. #''Krabs vs. Plankton'' - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments' deed. Only Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs, after the same floor injures Mr. Krabs' high-priced lawyer. Meanwhile, after getting her new invention's blueprints "stolen", Heloise convinces Sandy to teach her karate. #''Mouse Hard'' - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. #''Roy's Party Favour'' - Roy plans to give Orson the best birthday party of his entire life. And he doesn't care how far he has to go to make that happen. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Roy and Jimmy'' - Heloise is shocked to see Jimmy befriending with Roy. However, in a party, "Jimmy" becomes Mr. Goat. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears are sent to stop an alien villain named Zim who is having a plan to take over Earth (but only because he stole the Coronel's VHS collection). #''Call of the Crazy Goat'' - A goat goes around annoying various characters, all of which try to get rid of it in their own random ways. #''The Wedding Day'' - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischief with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears are sent to stop a fiendish plot for world domination by Tearjerker (a villain played by Roger the Alien from American Dad!). #''Con-Man Rooster'' - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the police must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by Baron Silas von Greenback's mob, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reluctant help. #''Bullwinkle in Canada'' - Bullwinkle wins a "contest", with the prize being a trip to Canada. However, he ends up being kidnapped by a person from his past, Gina Falcone (whom he comically doesn't recognize). When Rocky, Jimmy and Heloise discover it, they go to rescue him. #''Commercial Gets Away'' - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of the Krusty Krab starring himself as a crab version of Plankton, later deciding using its image in the restaurant, but Swiper steals a VHS cassette with a second commercial in encharge of drugs, only to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, the Warners stalk Ren after he indirectly and unknowingly saved their lives. #''26 Shorts Featuring the Cast'' - A series of short skits, each showing a brief slice of life in Animaltown. #''Who Stealed Chilly Willy?'' - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick face a man who keeps bullying them. #''The Maniac Meets the Brainiac'' - Zim and the Brain work together to conquer the world and defeat the Berenstain Beats. But they constantly butt heads whereas Pinky and GIR are able to coexist without any issues. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #''Curse of the Mice'' - Mickey and Minnie are cursed by an old and homeless owl with a glass in his eye and strange clothing, after Mickey unknowingly insulted him, ending with their bodies being switched. Meanwhile, Lanolin is chased by a lovesick stalker and tries to get rid of him. #''Swiper's Mind Changing'' - Swiper goes to visit a doctor to clear his mind to forget how he starts steal and killing people. Meanwhile, Jimmy successfully passes his driving exam and it goes to his head, which makes Heloise very jealous, as Jimmy repeatedly rubs his license on her face, causing Heloise to lose her temper. #''Operation: Stage Play'' - Sister is cast for play in the school play, but discovers she has stage fright. To make things worse, she and Brother are kidnapped by a "dangerous" villain named The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, leading Billiam and Margaret going to rescue them. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Animaltown Movie Awards'' (interractive movie) - Orson, as a Deems Taylor-esque Master of Ceremonies, shows the audience three movie parodies while hosting a award ceremony: On My Ark (a parody of road films), Animal Wars (a parody of the first three Star Wars films) and Paranormal Goof Activity (a parody of horror films). #''Curse of the Savage Squid'' - Squidward goes savage and starts attack people, so Mickey and Minnie must calm him to take on a spa. Meanwhile, Lola Loud works to get a good photo in the Animaltown Elementary School's yearbook. #''Rocky and Bullwinkle's Party House'' - Rocky, while grocery shopping, discovers a "how to throw a party" kit. He, Bullwinkle, Jimmy and Heloise decides to throw a big party in the Ark Departments. Meanwhile, Goofy is hired by Mr. Krabs to work in the Krusty Krab as the janitor due to not paying the bill. #''The Legend of the Tick-Tock Crocodile'' - Mr. Krabs meets a insane pirate captain parrot who tells him about his quest to find the legendary Tick-Tock Crocodile. Meanwhile, after registering for gifts at a department store and having a fraudulent wedding to obtain gifts, Lola Loud is arrested and sentenced to six months in a youth detention center. #'[[What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection|''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part One)]]' - Everybody from the Ark Departments are going to Las Vegas for a expo, they revealed that Mr. Krabs and the chefs were kidnapped mysteriously. #'''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection'' (Part Two)' - The Berenstain Bears travel worldwide to find evidences of the kidnappings. #'''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection'' (Part Three)' - The Berenstain Bears reluctantly join forces with The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and Mojo Jojo to save the chefs (and Mr. Krabs too) and reveal the guy who is behind the kidnappings: Plankton. #The Terrific Trio Returns'' - When a idiotic "super villain" named Professor Chaos joins forces with Plankton to cause a new feud between America and Canada, Jimmy and Heloise are reunited with their old friend Beezy (who was kicked out from Hell by his father), and they revive their superhero alter-egos, the Terrific Trio to fight Plankton and Professor Chaos. Meanwhile, Daffy gets accused for something he didn't do, so Bugs, Mickey and Donald try to get him out of the situation. #''The Racists Gang'' - A group of people wants to run the Warner Siblings out of town just because they look different and aren't a specific type of animal. Upon hearing of the kids' predicament, Discord surprisingly offers to help them overcome the problem as he too used to be viewed as nothing but a monster. #''Junk Food are Trash!!'' - Margaret tries to get Billiam, Brother and Sister to eat healthier foods so they can be in better shape to fight crime. However, Zim's newest plot to take over the world just so happens to be involve junk food, which just might be the secret to defeating the Berenstain Bears for good. #''Squidward the Ruler of the Human Kids'' - In another plan to prove Mr. Pickles is real, Squidward joins forces with the Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys to catch him in his lair, but they end up receiving various unfortunate consequences in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Goosewing, along with his new invisible ray, invades the Ark Departaments in another attempt to kill Heloise. #''Goodhearted War'' - During a vacation, the Mane 6 run into the Care Bears and are eventually annoyed by how insanely nice they are. It gets to the point where they come across as stalkers. Twilight decides to solve the problem by fighting, but neither she nor her friends are completely prepared for what exactly their new 'enemies' have in store. #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 2'' - The Warner Siblings host a "live" show and revisit some of the greatest moments from the second season. Season 3 (January 18, 2021-March 2, 2021) #''Party Animals'' - Squidward becomes the star of his own public access TV show, but everybody annoys him while he tries to interviewing his guests. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''A Seal in the Ark'' - Everybody in the Ark Departments must take care of a seal, but this makes Pluto and Gary jealous. Meanwhile, Rabbit is visited by his friends from the 100 Acres Wood, to Lola Loud's dismay. #''Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood'' - When Rabbit gets angry with Lola Loud for she did to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga and Roo in the events of their subplot from the previous episode, he forces her to get psychological help from Dr. Mr. Horse, making her to tell about her past to Mr. Horse. The episode is a parody to the Ren and Stimpy controversial episode Ren Seeks Help. #''Robot-napping'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon). Meanwhile, Kevin and Wendy accidentally find the wreck of a lost ship called Mauna Loa. #''Inspector Lanolin'' - After being framed for stealing the Krabby Patty's secret ingredient, Lanolin is given a opportunity to clean her name to finding the real culprit. Meanwhile, Plankton steals Sandy's fur to disguise himself as Sandy and get the Krabby Patty formula. #''You're Fired'' - After getting fired from their respective jobs, Jimmy and Heloise try to get a new job, but end up working for Baron Silas von Greenback's mob. Meanwhile, the Coronel decides to take Billiam and Margaret out of their rank because of destroying Stonehenge, putting Brother and Sister in command. #''Mr. Krabs' Great City Tour'' - A grand wave of Japanese tourists come to Animaltown for a touristic vacation and Mr. Krabs willingly gives them a tour... for a price, of course. However, Plankton sees an opportunity to mess things up for his archenemy. #''The Black Night'' - When the town suffers a blackout, the Ark Departaments residents are forced into random shenanigans while trying to find a light of any kind. This episode is loosely based on an episode of The Fairly OddParents entitled Scary Fairies. #''The Sick'' - Jerry gives Spike a chocolate bar and fudge brownies, but he realizes chocolate is bad for a dog's digestion, forcing him to hide away from Spike. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears are assigned another high-stakes mission against Tearjerker and Hector Con Carne. #''Krabs of Emotion'' - Tired of Plankton's evil schemes, Mr. Krabs decides to host a limited game show to get rid of Plankton but it becomes popular, which it forces Mr. Krabs to continue the show. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Mighty Mouse vs. Renzilla'' - In a episode parodying superhero films, Ren becomes an angry Kaiju-like creature as a result of being mutilated by nuclear toxics, so Mighty Mouse must to save the world. Meanwhile, Porky struggles to get pictures of the action for a newspaper company. #''X-Puppies'' - Kevin and Wendy discuss their thoughts on having superpowers like their favorite comic book superheroes, when they are approached by a "stranger" (Mojo Jojo in disguise) who offers them Chemical X in exchange for a mysterious device that is in the Berenstain Bears' possession. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears constantly lie about having a dentist appointment to spend more time together and get away from the action for a while, but they ends up stopping villains while they are relaxing, and they have to conceal their identity when they are caught on camera, and they can't claim the rewards they are offered for fear of exposure. #''Don't Be Cat!'' - In a normal day, Pluto is forced to catch Tweety, but he doesn't like to act like cat. Meanwhile, Brain attempts to get a musical on Broadway, but is surprised to find that Pinky wrote a musical which is much more popular. #''Stay with Me, Auggie!'' - After he brokes a collection of vases, Doggie Daddy grounds Auggie Doggie for twelve weeks until he learned his lesson, but Auggie Doggie runs away from home, to Doggie Daddy's dismay and sadness. #''Grandparents Just Don't Understand'' - The Berenstain Bears try to prevent Grizzly Gramps and Gran from realizing that they're spies when they come for a visit, but their five worst enemies (Mojo Jojo, Hector Con Carne, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Zim, and Magica De Spell) make it very difficult with their respective plans. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, Brian, Squidward, Jimmy and Heloise are sent by Mr. Krabs to Springfield to retrieve both the Krabby Patty formula and the Ark Departaments deed since he sent them away to a bank in an attempt to keep them safe from Plankton, but Plankton and Mr. Pickles get in their way. #''Operation: Thumb Drive'' - With Krazy and Ignatz's help, Margaret takes a thumb drive from the F.I.G.H.T. Agency and pretends to be a super villain to incite Billiam to be more seductive. Meanwhile, Heloise tricks Minnie and Linda into trapping Lois Griffin so she can take revenge at her for a humiliating prank she did to her at high school. #''Battle of the Greeds'' - Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck comes to Animaltown to visit his nephew, but he had conflict with Mr. Krabs due to Scrooge being more successful and richest than him. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise must stop Elmer from hunting Yakky Doodle. #''For Doll's Sake!'' - After various pervs calls her "doll" a billion of times, Lola Bunny tries to make something to avoid it. Meanwhile, Patrick makes the biggest-and-largest ice cream in the world. #''Who Done It?'' - In a parody of film noir movies, detectives Jimmy and Heloise are in a massive mystery trying to discover who "killed" Elmer and other people in different places. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Environmental Danger'' - The Doggies are worried about the environmental damage, they must recruit the citizens to reveal the guy who plagues the city. Meanwhile, a human version of Mr. Krabs created an Ark Departments just for four-legged animals, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. #''Dr. Goosewing and Mrs. Heloise'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the Count Duckula episode Dr. Goosewing and Mr. Duck, Dr. Von Goosewing creates a formula for carpet stains removal that when accidentally drunk, the victim becomes the complete opposite of their original selves, and plans to use it in another scheme to capture and kill Heloise, but ending also using it on some of the other Ark Departaments people in the process. #''The Evil Dog's Very Own Episode'' - Bored with tormenting Squidward, Mr. Pickles decides to find another victim to torment for a single week. He then chooses Lucy van Pelt as his new victim and deceives her in believing he can talk and chases her around the country to end her life, while killing several people around the way. However, it's revealed thay Mr. Pickles wanted to frame Lucy for the murders and have her locked up as a payback for her bad actions in the past. But before the arresting officer can take her to jail, he swerves his police car off the mountainside and crashes into the woods. The episode ends with Mr. Pickles in his doghouse holding Lucy hostage and torturing her by summoning the now-mutilated Charlie Brown to attack her. #''A New Era in Town'' - The Jetsons travel back in time to sue us all for screwing up the planet. Meanwhile, when Cecil Turtle, a customer service representative, intentionally cuts off the Ark Departments' cable TV, Bugs, Squidward, Brian, Jimmy and Heloise declare war and get revenge. #''Sanrio Sucks'' - During a travelling through train, Ren was "adopted" by Hello Kitty as "her brother", despite Ren demaining that he don't like Asians. Meanwhile, Heloise is kidnapped by a sorcerer named Gargamel, who wants revenge on her for "stealing" his spell book. #''Krabs' New Life'' - Mr. Krabs secretly have a rich life in an anchor-shaped mansion where he keeps his money, due to a wizard's wish. When Squidward discovers it, he begins to menace to told everybody about Mr. Krabs' new life unless he agrees to serve him to his every need, forcing Mr. Krabs to trying and wishing his former life again. Meanwhile, after stealing a bottle with a dancing elf inside, Swiper gets trapped in the bottle when he opens it. #''The Coin'' (Part One) - Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Meanwhile, Lola Loud is kidnapped by John Herbert. At the same time, Gary runs away from home after feeling neglected by an angry SpongeBob. The episode then ends up with a cliffhanger ending where Lola Loud discovers that her brother Lincoln is still alive and that he is one of Mr. Pickles' Steves. #''Memory Trouble'' (Part Two) - Leaving off from the cliffhanger in the previous episode, Lola Loud and Squidward try to hurry the Ark Departaments but Lincoln unfortunately beats them the apartment place and is later diagnosed by a doctor to have amnesia to make up where he's been. Arnie gets the idea for everybody to go into a memory store where Lincoln can restore his memories and see where he's really been and this frightens Mr. Pickles, who knows that the police (who know him as an annonymous serial killer known as "the Pickle-Eating Killer", as he has terrorized many places in Animaltown) would find him and his lair if they also see the memories, and urges him to delete the memories. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sets out with Patrick, Jimmy and Heloise to search for Gary and bring him back home. #''Dinoapocalypse'' - A band of survived dinosaurs comes and invades Animaltown. #''Nice or Naughty in Christmas'' - Plankton turns everybody in Animaltown from nice to naughty by feeding them his special jerktonium-laced fruitcakes and transforming them into jerks in a new evil plan to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, when it is revealed that the only victims capable of surviving the mineral are Mickey, Minnie, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, the Berenstain Bears, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Jimmy, Heloise and Brian because of their stay in the Ark Departaments for preparing a Christmas party, Mickey, Minnie, Jimmy and Heloise must travel to the North Pole to save the rest of Animaltown from getting coal for Christmas. #''New Leaf'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name, Plankton says he is giving up on both his evil ways and his many tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula to turn the Chum Bucket into a store, and even renames The Chum Bucket to The Chumporium, but Mr. Krabs is smart not to believe him, certain that it is just another one of Plankton's schemes to get the secret formula. Meanwhile, Bo and Lanolin try to steal various household objects to replace an old family photo of Orson, Booker and Sheldon. #''Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches'' - Rocky and Bullwinkle get stranded in the jungle after accidentally falling out of a plane due to the moose's drunken antics. They struggle to survive and eventually come across Brandy Harrington and Mr. Whiskers, both of whom have been living in the jungle for a few days. Together, they must find a way back to civilization. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Monster Talent'' - Daffy offers lessons in boxing and friendship for monsters. Meanwhile, Speedy expands his business, and at the same time, Bugs becomes into a local celebrity. #''Best Frenemies'' - Mr. Krabs loses his first dime earned and accuses Squidward of stealing it. Squidward gets fed up with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job and steals the Chum Bucket from Plankton and Heathcliff to making it his own restaurant and turning it into an overnight success, forcing Plankton and Mr. Krabs work together to stop it. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Where No Animal Has Gone Before'' - In a parody of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Darth Ren steals the endless happiness of the system, so rebels Mickey and Minnie must defeat him. #''Mickey Tales'' (90-minute special) - Mickey and Minnie go to a bookstore and tell parodies of well-known stories and films (starring most of the show's characters) to a group of children. #''The Countryside Pays'' - The group of country bears from Gold Dust Beverage are gonna taking revenge on the citizens of Animaltown. #''No Money, No Service, No Signals, Nothing!!!'' - Mr. Krabs launches a campaign against Roy in order to avoid tax evasion, but he discovers than Roy makes the same against him and everybody agreeing. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain move to a rural farm, where Brain plans to raise and train giant vegetables to take over the world. #''A Storm Around the Ark'' - A stormcloud created by Brain comes to Animaltown and tries to killing all of the citizens. #''Punts and Stunts'' - The Berenstain Bears discover and try to foil a terrorist plot at the Animaltown Birdies football game while they are in the game with Krazy, Ignatz, Jimmy, Heloise, Brandy and Whiskers. Meanwhile, while in prison, Mojo Jojo, Hector Con Carne and Zim all come up with plans to destroy the Berenstain Bears at the game, but their plans are foiled throught the episode. #''Golden Age and the Silver Ones'' - During celebrating the anniversary of the town's foundation, various citizens become savage, after eating a fire soup placed by Plankton. #''Doomed Roomies'' - Lancy, Rascal and Battly moves out of Mickey and Minnie's apartment after Minnie and Lancy got an argument, but their replacement -- Caillou -- turns out to be worse than Lancy and Rascal. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Minnie, I Shrunk the Citizens'' - While testing with a sizing machine, Mickey and Minnie must find the solution to revert the size of the citizens. #''The Mother of All Races'' - In a parody of Wacky Races, everyone is involved in a race across California, with the winner receiving a cruise as a reward. #''World War Warners'' - A parody of WWII about the Warners fighting the Nazi army led by Adolf Hitler (who is portrayed as a Tex Avery-styled wolf). Season 4 (April 9, 2022) #''Frog Day Nonsense'' - Baron Silas von Greenback creates a device that turns everyone into frogs so he'll somehow have a better chance at conquering the world. Now, the Berenstain Bears must use their new forms to stop von Greenback's plan. #''Here Comes the Rainboom'' - Jealous that Sonic the Hedgehog is known as the Fastest Thing Alive, Rainbow Dash challenges him to a race. Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner soon get involved as well, but Wile E. Coyote tries to stop the speedsters from possibly committing mass genocide. Meanwhile, Itchy and Scratchy try to make a short film so they can win a contest of which the winners will star in a feature-length movie. #''Se Busca'' - When the Department of Homeland Security moves the Road Runner to the #1 spot on its "Most Wanted" list, Wile E. and Baron Silas von Greenback both set out to catch him. Wile E. wants to catch him so he can keep his job, because he inadvertently let him over the border. Von Greenback wants to catch him to reclaim the top spot on the list. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to kill Patrick for ruining her picnic (date) with Jimmy, but failing. #''Cartoon Animal Town Viewer Mail'' - Brian and Rabbit introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. #''Itchy vs. The Teen Titans'' - Itchy promises Mickey that he'll try to break his habit of murdering people. But when his day is consistently ruined by five idiotic self-proclaimed superheroes, he decides that he'll be doing the world a massive favor by taking them out for good. Meanwhile, Mickey can't stop worrying about his cousin; everywhere he goes, he pictures him murdering someone. #''Heloise's Family Reunion'' - Heloise is chosen to host the family reunion but she's not too keen on the idea as she knows that her relatives would disown and put her to prison if they discover her murderous behavior, forcing her to join forces with Dr. Von Goosewing to get rid of them. #''Bedtime Stories'' - Itchy tells Kevin and Wendy his own versions of classic children's stories. #''Dancing with the Animals'' - A parody of Dancing with the Stars. #''Mousetrapping a Murderer'' - During a night at the bar, Itchy tells Scratchy and Wile E. about his life before moving to Animaltown, which explain why he became homicidal, his first legal problems and how he became into a public enemy to humans. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''The Felonious Army of Rotten Tyrannical Schemers ''- Mojo Jojo, Hector Con Carne, Zim, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and Magica De Spell join forces to create an supervillain group, named the FARTS (short for F'elonious '''A'rmy of 'R'otten 'T'yrannical 'S'chemes), after they had successfully defeated the Berenstain Bears at the same time (they could've picked a better name, though); fortunately, the Berenstain Bears find a way to creatively break up the FARTS. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #Fault of a Plankton (Part One)' - In a attempt to get rid of Plankton for good, Mr. Krabs decides to framing him for a robbery, but it backfires when Plankton does the same thing to him, with the two rivals ending in jail. Meanwhile, Squidward decides that he had enough of Mr. Pickles' torment and decides to catch him and expose him to his neighbors for once and all. #Lola Loud vs Mr. Pickles'' (Part Two) - When Rabbit is almost murdered by Mr. Pickles, Lola Loud decides to finally put matters into her own hands and take him out as revenge for what he did to her. But to do that, she is forced by Mickey to get help of SpongeBob to kill the dog. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''The Fairytale of Two Swindlers'' - In a parody of animated fantasy films (mainly classic Disney and DreamWorks animated films) narrated by Heathcliff disguised as a wizard, two friends and roommates named Honest Heloise and Jimdeon (Jimmy and Heloise parodying Honest John and Gideon from Walt Disney's Pinocchio) who turn to a life of crime after they are unable to pay their house's rent, but with various unfortunate consequences coming around them (for Heloise, anyway) as a result. #''My Little Porny'' - The Mane Six begin filming a porno film. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears meet an optimistic alien named Wander and his streed Sylvia who are trying to get back into space, which they decide to help them when they are sent out to stop Mojo Jojo's new plan, and Zim tries to help just so the nomad can leave him alone. #''Schoolhouse Suck!'' - Tyler decides to teach his siblings about the positive side of not being in school. Meanwhile, Ren wants to get even with a teacher who gave him an F... by killing them. #''SJW: Screwball are Just Wacky'' - Bugs, Daffy, the Warners, Woody, Goofy and Pinkie Pie are interviewed by a news reporter (actually Plankton in disguise as part of a plan to steal the Ark Departaments deed) and reveal some of the most hilarious stories of their lives. Meanwhile, when the weaving Mystery Machine is pulled over, a giggling Shaggy and Scooby are held for possession, which the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang enlists Minnie to defend the two in the entirely circumstantial case. #''It's Christmastime, You Bastards'' - The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy makes it his master plan to take out Santa Claus and ruin Christmas for everyone because, according to him, "there's nothing more evil than that", which the Berenstain Bears are called out to stop him. Meanwhile, Jimmy helps Heloise to try to be a nicer person so she'll get whatever she wants for the holidays. #''How Brian Met Klaus'' - Brian and Klaus tell Mickey and Minnie about why they left their families. Meanwhile, Squidward becomes into a hypnotic pyschologist after SpongeBob discovering his Yale diploma. #''Cafeteria Dog'' - Doggy Daddy gets a job at Animaltown Elementary School. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs hires Goofy to work as a casher due to Squidward going to vacation. #''Heloise the Poor'' - After realizing she is having little money to pay her half of the rent in her apartment with Jimmy, Heloise decides to she and Jimmy have to move away from the Ark Departaments to get a new job before Mr. Krabs kicks them out, but Dr. Von Goosewing remains interfering with her plans once they moved out. Meanwhile, after emptying the Krusty Krab's grease trap, Mr. Krabs illegally dumps it behind the Chum Bucket which starts a greasy war between Mr. Krabs and Plankton to increase the taste of their food with greasy entrées, so Mickey and Minnie must find a way to stop it. #''Robot Love Chases You'' - While clearing the Krusty Krab after one of Plankton's failed plans, Mr. Krabs meets and falls in love with an anthropomorphic pile of cash named Cashina. Unknown to Mr. Krabs, however, Cashina is actually a robot piloted by Plankton who intends to scam Mr. Krabs into giving him the Krabby Patty secret formula. Meanwhile, when Heloise creates a robot duplicate of herself as her assistant, Jimmy falls in love with it. Heloise becomes jealous and tries to get rid of her replica. #''She's All Ears'' - After seeing just how hard Rabbit tries to take care of her, Lola Loud tries to be the most well-behaved girl in the world. But all she's really doing is freaking him out, which he hires a man named Stelio Kontos to bully her. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is banned by the Blue-Haired Lawyer just for being considered as "fun and delicious". #''Moose of the Hour'' - While Dr. Moose overzealously takes over the F.I.G.H.T agency for a sick Coronel, the League of Super Evil try to take over Animaltown, which it's up to the Berenstain Bears to stop them. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain keep a close eye on all of the madness, waiting to seize control as soon as the agents are victorious and let their guard down, but they are annoyed by Patrick. #''Porky's Bible Stories'' - Porky tells four religious Christian tales of the Holy Bible: Adam and Eve Mouse (Mickey and Minnie), Moistty (Tweety), King Krabs vs. Plantiath II (Mr. Krabs and Plankton) and Jesus Höek (Ren). #''Mr. Krabs' Past'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Friend or Foe? and the The Looney Tunes Show episode The Shell Game. Mr. Krabs and Plankton have been rivals for a long time. However, one day, Mickey and Minnie discover a photo revealing a shocking secret from Mr. Krabs and Plankton. When they confront Mr. Krabs about the photo, he reveals that he and Plankton were actually best friends during their childhood. Through a series of flashbacks, Mr. Krabs tells the story of how that friendship deteriorated, the cause of their rivalry, how Mr. Krabs became a cheapskate, how Plankton became a villain, and how the Krabby Patty was created in the process. Meanwhile, Heloise becomes into a victim for a conman turtle (Cecil Turtle) after Jimmy unknowingly sells Daffy's beloved armchair. #''Duo Conflicts'' - Felix starts having nightmares in which he kills Mickey, and it's driving him insane. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to stop a gang of aliens from conquering her adquired palace, but failing. #''Trouble in Prison'' - Instead of getting on the ship headed for their summer job as guides in a summer camp, Jimmy and Heloise accidentally board a ship full of prisoners on their way to a prison island. Meanwhile, Swiper is stuck in a prison cell with an old partner he double-crossed, and he might not live to tell about it. #''A Mouse, A Rabbit and a Cat Walk Into A Bar'' - Mickey and his adopted brother Oswald the Lucky Rabbit learn that they have a third brother, so they get a tourist trip on San Francisco to find him. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick help a very stressed out Woody put a birthday party together for his niece and nephew. #''Casper Visits Animaltown'' - Klaus' Facebook friend, Casper and his three wicked uncles came over from Whipstaff Manor to Animaltown, but Dr. Von Goosewing chases them when he discovering their visit. Meanwhile, Voltar sends Doomageddon to go and rat out the Berenstain Bears when they get a photo of them sleeping on the job. #''Midnight Attack'' - Zim makes a bet with the Brain to see who can come closer to taking over the world. They only have until midnight to have everything planned out and when the clock strikes 12:00, that's when they strike. The winner will be whoever outlasts the loser. #''Heloise in School'' - Heloise is forced to go to elementary school after being confused with a child due to her size. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie learns why Porky is called a bummer by Squidward when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him, and what's worse is that Porky doesn't know the difference between an upscale and a good offer. At the same time, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have to take driving school classes, but their rivalry gets in the way of them actually learning anything. #''Chick Magnet'' - After Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn being caught in Donald and Daffy's apartment doing inappropriate stuff, Brain has the idea of using them and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to attract Sonic fans to train them to his world domination plans. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to impress Spike after discovering he thinks she is a bad influence for Tyke. #''Oddballs United'' - After Mr. Krabs furiously calls him "idiot boy" for (reserved for Nephelodeon), SpongeBob (with Mickey and Minnie's help) creates a club for oddballs who either feel misunderstood or are mistaken for idiots, and it accidentally ends up becoming the most popular hangout spot in town. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon; Patrick-focused plot) #''The Foxiest of Us'' - Swiper comes across a lost baby fox and, after having to deal with a traumatic childhood himself, reluctantly decides to help her find her parents. Meanwhile, Baron Silas von Greenback is looking for a valuable item that can help him conquer the world, but the Berenstain Bears team up with Danger Mouse to stop him. #''The Nostalgia Duck'' - When a video of Daffy Duck complaining about a bad movie goes viral, he decides to take advantage of this by becoming an Internet celebrity. Meanwhile, Minnie is called to work as Porky is suing his plastic surgeon for malpractice after receiving an overdose of botox that left his face frozen. #''Tom and... Itchy?'' - Tom and Jerry bond with Itchy and Scratchy for the first time and decide to make a bet just for fun: switching roommates. Tom spends a week with Itchy while Scratchy spends a week with Jerry. Whoever caves first loses. So how long before all four of them die? #''The Legend of Gusty the Great'' - While babysitting the Warner Siblings, Discord tells them the story of a hero called Gusty the Great and her battles with a magical creature known as Grogar. However, he decides to do it in the most chaotic way possible: by taking them on a trip through time. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain try to take over the world in their absence. #''Jimmy Two-Faces'' - A rough day for Jimmy and Heloise takes quite a turn when Jimmy discovers an odd-looking mask. When he puts it on, he transforms into a green-faced maniac and goes on a revenge-filled rampage, taking out everyone he has beef with. It's up to Heloise to save Jimmy from the mask before it's too late. Meanwhile, Duckman and his partner Cornfed are searching for a mysterious object known as... the Mask of Loki. #''Ponies is the Cwasiest Peoples'' - Spike wants to prove to the other Spike that the stupidity of the Mane 6 can be scientifically explained. Meanwhile, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg are forced to work together when an army of weasels threaten the Ark Departaments. #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Seasons 3-4'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) Season 5 (August 26, 2023) #''The Starving Olympics'' - In a parody of The Hunger Games, a massive event is organized for everyone to get involved in. Everyone must engage in an epic war and the last one standing gets to eat all the food they want. Alliances are made, friendships are tested and stomachs are aching all for a chance at greatness and goodies. Who will win the Starving Olympics? #''Buses, Subways and Taxi Cabs'' - An adult-oriented remake of the Hey Arnold episode Buses, Bikes and Subways, Dr. Von Goosewing tricks the Warners into go with him to a "field trip" in the art museum to get them help him to think about a new plan to kill Heloise. When they are left, Pinky and Brain will find a way to the Ark Departments before it's too late. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Lethal Weapons'' - Bugs becomes a black belt while working out the aggression he feels towards tourists from New York who flock to Animaltown during autumn. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on an work on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay. #''Mr. Krabs' Ex'' - Due to Pearl's curiosity, Mr. Krabs decides that she's old enough to finally hear the story of his relationship with her mother. Meanwhile, Minnie must defend Spike Bulldog in court after he's involved in a steroid scandal. #''Refrigerated'' - In a parody of Frozen, the Warner Siblings are royalty. Yakko has developed ice powers and after accidentally exposing them to the public, he runs away to be alone. Wakko and Dot set off on a journey to find their big brother and bring back summer. #''A League of His Own'' - Doktor Frogg has finally snapped under Voltar's ruthless authority and ridiculous plans, and forms his own evil group and, much to the Berenstain Bears' chagrin, it turns out Frogg is better than Voltar at being bad. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry begin to wonder if Patrick would been not only a "secret genius" but also a serial killer. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Heathcliff's Dad's Visit'' - Heathcliff lies to his inprisoned father, telling him that he owns a restaurant named the Krusty Kat to fulfill a promise he made, but must keep the lie going when he is released from prison and comes to visit. Meanwhile, Patrick's lemonade stand is unsuccessful until he gets a secret ingredient from Squidward. #''Mentally Insane Krabs'' - Plankton hasn't tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in a while and that's making Mr. Krabs goes insane. Meanwhile, Goofy is kidnapped by Kang and Kodos to have him as a slave for their planet. #''You Need a Date'' - Rabbit forces Lola Loud to get dates (despite being 6-years-old) with adults, giving her several bad luck issues. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''SickPants'' - SpongeBob is feeling very sick one day and when Patrick's antics only make it worse, he decides to seek help from a "real" doctor. Too bad they didn't realize that Dr. Frogg is not that kind of doctor. Meanwhile, Plankton takes advantage of the situation to try to steal the Ark Departaments deed. #''Not As Seen On TV ''- A documentary-style TV show spends a day profiling F.I.G.H.T. and its super-star agents, but much to the agents' embarrassment, the television crew arrives on the most boring day at F.I.G.H.T. Can the Berenstain Bears and the rest of the F.I.G.H.T. agents make the television crew impressed in F.I.G.H.T., or will the television crew consider F.I.G.H.T. the most boring agency? #''Clone Wars'' - When Dr. Moose's cloning machine ends up in the wrong hands, Animaltown is overrun by Voltar clones looting and destroying everything in their path, but the Berenstain Bears have a few tricks up their sleeves, including clones of themselves. Meanwhile, the Mane Six are arrested after a incident (involving the main storyline) and get put in the same cell with a sexist muscular killer. #''Wishful Swiping'' - Swiper finds a magic lamp and releases an energetic genie that's been trapped for 10,000 years. The fox tries to use him to finally get the life he's hoped for, but things backfire terribly for both of them when the police want Swiper and a few villains want his magical accomplice, which he asks Billiam for help. Meanwhile, after their TV got broken, SpongeBob and Patrick go to Mickey and Minnie's apartment and plan to sit through an all-day marathon of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, much to Minnie's annoyance. #''It's Doing Time, Lola Loud'' - After Lola Loud's most recent arrest (this time for threatening Tom, Bobo and Krazy), Rabbit tells her that if she gets arrested again, he'll sent her to a boarding school. When Lola Loud gets arrested again, she tries to get out of jail before Rabbit realizes it. Meanwhile, Plankton also goes to jail, but the Krabby Patty secret formula is taken as evidence, forcing Porky, Petunia, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to impersonate police officers to get it back. #''Into the Looniverse'' - Bugs Bunny reunites with Acme Looniversity students Babs and Buster Bunny (no relation) and works with them to find the other students and see what they've been up to since graduation. Meanwhile, Donald and Daisy have a fight that leads to her spending the night with his cousin Gladstone Gander...again. The sailor begins to wonder if he's better off with someone who won't go back and forth with him. #''Can You Feel the Heat?'' - Spike visits his old home and runs into Cassie, a new resident. She ends up falling for him and he struggles to let her down easily, so he gets help from his older cousin Ord. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are inspired to become bounty hunters and end up hunting an incredibly dangerous criminal who could potentially murder them both. #''A World Without Bullwinkle'' - After getting caught in another one of his drunken shenanigans, Rocky just wants some time away from Bullwinkle. But the next day, he realizes that his wish came true; the moose has disappeared. And if Rocky doesn't find him soon, who knows what could happen? Meanwhile, Zim is trying to think of a way to take over the world, but is forced to really think outside the box when all the other villains have taken the best ideas. #''A Grizzly Thought'' - Margaret reunites with an old partner of hers, but Billiam is convinced that he may have an ulterior motive. #''A Gem of a Lunatic'' - When the Warner Siblings inadvertently thwart a scheme orchestrated by the League of Super Evil, Voltar recruits a crazy alien named Spinel to take them out. But does she have the heart to take out three creatures who are just like her? Meanwhile, Woody and Winnie try to enjoy their date, but shenanigans constantly interrupt them. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''One Krabs Trash'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. Mr. Krabs accidentally sells Goofy a priceless item and he tries to get it back. Meanwhile, the Warners try to buy Mr. Krabs' garage, misunderstanding the word "Garage sale". At the same time, Mr. Raccoon is arrested after one of SpongeBob's driving exam accidents, making SpongeBob to trying to get him out. #''Goofs Under One Roof'' - In an ironic twist, F.I.G.H.T. and the League of Super Evil are forced to share their HQs after destroying each other's headquarters. Before completely obliterating each other, they realize it's Zim who has turned them against each other as part of a plan to get the Berenstain Bears distracted enough so that he can carry out his new plan to conquer Earth (and to also get revenge on the League of Super Evil for not inviting him and GIR to their Ice Cream parties), forcing the Berenstain Bears and the League of Super Evil to join forces to stop Zim. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Part One) - The Bewitching Bell, an item that Discord talked about in the past, falls into the hands of the Warner Siblings and their pet mice. Through unfortunate circumstances, the bell is activated and releases the real Grogar! He takes back his bell and sets his sight on building an empire of monsters. Now the Warners must find Discord, as he may be the only one with enough power to fix the mess they've made. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears do what they can to stand up to the necromancer. #''Yin and Yang'' (Part Two) - It turns out that Discord's powers alone are not enough against Grogar; he will need help from his sister, the Spirit of Harmony, whom he hasn't seen in eons as they fell out of touch with each other. Their powers combined might just be enough to save the world from plunging into an age of darkness. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain try to steal Grogar's bell from him just to take over the world themselves. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 5'' - TBD Season 6 (November 19, 2023) #''Daffy is Screwballed'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Black and White Day'' - Animaltown celebrates a festival of silent films, but Plankton plans a new evil plan involving the celebration. #''Bearfaced Lies'' - When Margaret's ex-partner Grizz calls and asks her to meet with him, Brother and Sister fear the worst. In an effort to protect the family, Brother switches brains with Grizz and works with Sister to keep the danger to a minimum. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Kindred Spirits'' - Discord decides to try and fix his relationship with his sister Concordia after they reunited to defeat Grogar. Meanwhile, the League of Super Evil decide to become "spirit-busters", as they've seen what the Spirits of Harmony and Disharmony can do. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Multiplex Madness'' (Part One) - The Berenstain Bears, Jimmy, Heloise, Rocky and Bullwinkle go to a Cinemark multiplex to celebrate Bullwinkle's victory in a pie contest and chance to compete a prestigious cooking competition in Las Vegas. Billiam, Brother and Sister want to see a action film (to improve their crime-fighting moves) but Margaret wants to see a romantic comedy film instead (since she and Billiam haven't actually feel the spark two days ago), but when the two Pottsylvanian evil spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale try to kidnap Bullwinkle for their boss Fearless Leader, Billiam, Brother and Sister put a drawing copy of themselves to keep Margaret company while they fight Boris and Natasha. Meanwhile, Helosie loses her ticket (since she gave it to Jimmy before) while going to the snack bar, which she tries to get the usher into letting her enter, but failing. #''Operation: Pie'' (Part Two) - When Bullwinkle is kidnapped by Canadian criminal Snidely Whiplash, the Berenstain Bears are sent to Fearless Leader's lair in Pottsylvania to put an end to his plans. Meanwhile, tired of their incompetence, Fearless Leader fires Boris and Natasha and replaces them with Whiplash after he successfully kidnapped Bullwinkle. Now, the Bears race to the Las Vegas Cooking Contest to stop a brainwashed Bullwinkle from using his pie to stinkify the World Leaders. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''How to Educate a Brat'' - Rabbit's friends return to visit Rabbit again, but this time Kanga tries to show Lola Loud that Rabbit really loves her by faking her kidnapping. But when Lola Loud acts up (and Rabbit reveals that he knew about the plan all along because he has caller ID), Kanga forces her to act nice. Meanwhile, after none of Plankton's intellectually advanced advertising slogans for the Chum Bucket seem to be working, he decides to switch gears by hiring three idiots who can create the dumbest slogans ever - Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. #''Screw the Pooch'' - Someone in Animaltown is stealing people's possessions and everyone blames it on Brandy, which Minnie defends her on court while Mickey, Whiskers, Jimmy, Heloise, SpongeBob and Patrick investigate the situation. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) - (reserved for Nephelodeon) Meanwhile, when The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy witnesses Voltar committing a crime in a neighboring town, he agrees to testify against him. It's up to the Berenstain Bears to keep Chuckles safe from the League of Super Evil on the long train ride to Burbank! But who will keep them safe from his weird habits? #(reserved for Nephelodeon) - Zim kidnaps Jimmy and Heloise (knowing they are two of the fewer people who know that the Berenstain Bears are spies), so he can carry out his new evil plan, but realizes he has forgotten what his plan was due to he has recently escaped from jail. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #(reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Behind Cartoon Animal Town'' - Jim Carrey hosts a 40-minute special episode that takes a look behind the scenes of Cartoon Animal Town, which turns to be a hidden camera reality show (something which only Brain, Rabbit and the Warners, who are related to two of the producers, know). Meanwhile, Rabbit have to stop Eric Cartman to make producers to cancel Cartoon Animal Town. #(reserved for Nephelodeon) - (reserved for Nephelodeon). Meanwhile, Zim discovers his almighty leaders never had any intention of coming to Earth and he loses confidence in himself for the first time in his life, which Mojo Jojo decides to have him as help for his new plan to take over Animaltown. It's up to the Berenstain Bears to stop them. #''Loud Mouse'' - After Rabbit going to a spa, he forces Lola Loud to stay in Ignatz's apartment until he comes back. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a prison. #''Last Judgement Day'' - Minnie suffers a mental breakdown in court, leading to the loss of a juror. At the same time, she's summoned to serve as a juror on the same trial where she is the attorney. Meanwhile, (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 6'' - TBD ''Soaring Around the World'' episodes (2021-2023) The Soaring Around the World episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes. It is based on The Simpsons episodes where the Simpsons travel around the world, as well as the Road to... episodes from Family Guy. These episodes have always involved a few main characters (usually either Jimmy and Heloise or SpongeBob and Patrick) in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Animaltown. Some episodes are also notable for having some characters from well-known animated series as guest stars. #''Soaring Around France'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Africa'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Brazil'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Arabia'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Transylvania'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around England'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Argentina'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Chile'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Mexico'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around South Korea'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Poland'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around the Iberian Penninsulas'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Thailand'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around Russia'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) #''Soaring Around the Space'' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) Halloween specials (a.k.a. Cartoon Animal Town: Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments) Halloween specials are put as a stand-alone series on Netflix. Season 1 (October 31, 2020) # The Curse of the Homeless Owl/In the Lair of the Evil Dog/Without a Hitch - The homeless owl from Curse of the Mice curses the Krusty Krab/Heloise and Dr. Von Goosewing are forced to join forces when Mr. Pickles steals Heloise's science book and Von Goosewing's weapons/Wade finds that unimaginable terror lurks at every turn when he drives at night. # Evil Krabs/Night of Zombie Animals/Werewolf Jimmy - When a villainous and greediest version of Mr. Krabs from other dimension (who's also the "Plankton" from his world due to being naked) appears, he causes chaos all over town and Mr. Krabs is framed for his actions/Mickey and Minnie contend with the zombies of recently killed trick-or-treaters coming out of the ground/Jimmy is accidentally petting a wolf in the forest and transforms into a wild werewolf, forcing him and Heloise to hiding from Von Goosewing when he tries to hunt them. # I Was a Mutant Squidward/Dr. Ren and Mr. Höek/Rest in Peace, Bulldog - Sandy's experimental teleportation device malfunctions, melding SpongeBob, Heloise, Tweety and Squidward into one body/When Ren gets hold of Stimpy's cloning liquid, he splits into two Rens, one evil and one indifferent/Spike is accidentally hit by Heloise from driving her car. She takes him to the hospital and realizes Spike is dead. To worse things, he comes back as a zombie and starts chasing her. Season 2 (October 31, 2022) # Deal with the Devil/A Vicious Cycle/Welcome to the Animaltown Triangle - Pinky sells his soul so that the Brain can take over the world. Brain challenges Lucius Heinous the Seventh to get Pinky's soul back/The Doggies are antagonized by a cursed cycle/Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy discover that Mr. Krabs has gone missing. While they investigate, they get accidentally sucked into an alternate realm called the "Animaltown Triangle". There, they discover three vampire ducks, who steal various items and stockpile them in the island. # Vampire Moose/Witch Chasing Girl/Eugene Krabs: Celebrity Killer - A vampire moose's dairy routine is shown around the segment/Witch Hazel's claim to be the ugliest witch of all is threatened by a Halloween witch who turns out to be Lola Loud trick-or-treating with Tyke/After accidentally killing Krusty the Clown over the destruction of a mural in the Krusty Krab's playground that used his image without his express permission, Mr. Krabs is hired by two ad agents who have discovered a legal loophole in using celebrity likenesses in their advertising campaigns. # Curse of the Mummy Sponge/I Dream of Daisy/Werewolf Trouble - Brian, Klaus and Squidward go to a trip to Egypt and find a light blue diamond. Brian enters a pyramid and accidentally takes the diamond from a mummy sponge who resembles SpongeBob/The Blue Aardvark finds a magic bottle with a genie version of Daisy/(reserved for Nephelodeon) Season 3 (October 31, 2022) # The Krabby Patty That Ate Animaltown/Ghosts of Old Hollywood/Tom's Mousey Nightmares - While looking for spare change, Mr. Krabs notices an over-sized soybean at Sandy's appartament. Mr. Krabs is interested in what could have enlarged the plant, and Sandy revealed an experimental growth formula, which Mr. Krabs steals out of sight. At the Krusty Krab, he uses the growth formula on a Krabby Patty, but it keeps on growing until chaos erupts. At the end, Mickey and Minnie defeat the Krabby Patty monster by making SpongeBob by acquitting him, while Mr. Krabs is arrested for both steal Sandy's formula and create the monster and punished by forcibly giving away free Krabby Patties for 20 years, while two police officers hold on to his eyes to make him watch/(reserved for Nephelodeon)/(reserved for Nephelodeon) # Donald in Video Game Land/Lola the Wicked Witch/Alien Animals vs. Vampires - Donald buys a new video game but when he turns on his console and plays the game, Donald accidentally enters the video game's world/(reserved for Nephelodeon)/(reserved for Nephelodeon) # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Season 4 (October 31, 2023) # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Title cards Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes